pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Ward Morris
Richard Ward Morris (1939 - August 28, 2003) was an American poet, prose author, and editor. Life Morris earned an M.S. in physics from the University of New Mexico and a Ph.D. in physics from the University of Nevada. After graduation he moved to San Francisco, where he started the magazine Camels Coming. In 1968, he established and became the executive director of the Committee of Small Magazine Editors and Publishers (COSMEP). His COSMEP newsletter guided classic little magazines and underground hippie tabloids through the Vietnam War into the Ronald Reagan era. He published as well poetry, fiction and drama; his selected poetry, Assyrians, was published in 1991 by "The Smith". The Evolutionists: The struggle for Darwin's soul deviated from his usual fare, but evolution and the controversies surrounding it through history had become his interest later in life. Beginning in 1979, Morris became known to the wider world as the author of a series of mainstream science books. These texts were translated and published to Good Readshttp://www.goodreads.com/author/list/73915.Richard_Morris in dozens of countries. He still continued publishing small-press collections of poetry and drama, which were read mostly by his friends and peers. He published more than 20 books in his lifetime, many of which were written to "explain the intricacies of science to the general public". His literary style and narrative talents allowed for easy reading for what was otherwise heady and intellectual topics, bringing sometimes abstract scientific ideas to a level the common person could understand. His final work, The Last Sorcerers: The path from alchemy to the periodic table, was published posthumously in 2003. Publications Non-fiction *''Light: From Genesis to modern physics''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1979. *''The End of the World''. Garden City, NY: Anchor, 1980. *''The Fate of the Universe''. New York: Playboy Press, 1982. *''Evolution and Human Nature''. New York: Seaview / Putnam, 1983. *''Dismantling the Universe: The nature of scientific discovery''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1983. *''Time's Arrows: Scientific attitudes toward time''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1984. *''The Nature of Reality: The universe After Einstein''. New York: Noonday Press, 1987. *''The Edges of Science: Crossing the boundary from physics to metaphysics''. New York: Prentice-Hall, 1990. *''Cosmic Questions: Galactic halos, cold dark matter and the end of time''. New York: J. Wiley (Wiley Popular Science), 1993. *''Achilles in the Quantum Universe: the definitive history of infinity''. New York: Holt, 1997. *''The Universe, the Eleventh Dimension, and Everything: What we know and how we know it''. New York: Four Walls, Eight Windows, 1999. *''The Evolutionists: The struggle for Darwin's soul''. New York: W.H. Freeman, 2001. *''The Big Questions: Probing the promise and limits of science''. New York: Times Books / Holt, 2002. *''The Last Sorcerers: The path from alchemy to the periodic table''. Washington, DC: Joseph Henry Press, 2003. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Richard Ward Morris papers at Kent State University Notes External links ;Books *Richard Morris at Amazon.com ;About *Reviews in Kirkus Reviews: **[https://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/richard-morris/cosmic-questions/ Cosmic Questions: Galactic halos, cold dark matter, and the end of time] **[https://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/richard-morris/achilles-in-the-quantum-universe/ Achilles in the Quantum Universe: The definitive history of infinity] **[https://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/richard-morris/the-big-questions/ The Big Questions: Probing the promise and the limits of Science] Category:1939 births Category:2003 deaths Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:American science writers Category:American scientists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets